On top of the world
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Ayushiki one shots. Basically all there is to say about it but yeah I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1 - Fire in his heart

"Kishinuma-kun, please wake up. You can't go now, after all we`ve been through..."Ayumi began to say before violent sobs began wracking her body, shaking her small form "You cant leave us...you can`t leave me...please..."she practically begged before the beeps which kept on echoing through the room came to an abrupt stop. Fear struck deep into Ayumi`s heart as she realised that the last beep had been the last beat of his heart. Yoshiki Kishinuma was dead. A doctor entered the room, coming over to Yoshiki`s body, checking for breathing or a pulse however, he found nothing

"Miss Shinozaki, I`m afraid you will have to leave now your friend...well he`s dead.."The doctor explained, causing anger to bubble up inside Ayumi

"No! He`s not dead! He can`t be! He wouldn't just leave us like that! Yoshiki come back please! We need you...I need you..."Ayumi shouted back, trailing off at the end until her voice was nothing more than a mumble.

"Please, don`t make this harder for yourself. You need to face reality, this isn`t a Disney movie."The doctor further explained

"He`s not gone! He is still alive, you just have to give him a chance, let him prove it. His mind is alive, his heart not so much but I swear if you try, you can restart his heart and he will live, you would of saved him. You would of saved me."Ayumi stated firmly, not willing to let him die

"Please just leave now and we will take care of everything else."The doctor suggested as a nurse came to lead Ayumi out of the room. She let the nurse grab her arm but as soon as she tried to get her to leave, she pulled her arm away and ran to the doctor, grabbing his collar and practically begging him.

"You have to try, he hasn`t done anything to deserve this but he does deserve a second chance! Please just try to restart his heart!"She begged, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes

"Okay okay. We can try but, don`t get your hopes up and don`t expect it to work."The doctor eventually said, sighing in defeat as he gave up arguing with the girl. He set up everything and began the procedure, surprised at the end of it when the boy`s breathing started up again in time with his heart and he was only more surprised as his eyes slowly opened and he groggily asked "What happened...?"

"Yoshiki!"Ayumi yelled running to him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back as a blush formed on his face from hearing her use his first name. Ayumi was crying into his shoulder however, this time, they were tears of joy.

"Shinozaki...what happened, why are you so happy to see me?"Yoshiki asked

You spaz! You almost died and you`re wondering why I'm so happy!"Ayumi said, pulling away from him and turning to the doctor who was stood in stunned silence as he watched the whole ordeal.

"Well, well. I guess you were right, who would of thought. I`ll leave you to it, if you need anything just shout."He said leaving the room

"Well...?"Yoshiki asked expectantly

"What do you mean?"Ayumi asked

"What happened?"Yoshiki asked back as she started to explain how he had ended up in hospital and what had happened.

"So, now what."Yoshiki asked after she finished the explanation

"Right...I need to tell you something..."Ayumi started, seeing him nod to her, telling her to continue "Well, I..I really...like you..."She stuttered

"What?"Yoshiki asked in disbelief "Are you serious." she nodded, scared that she just ruined her friendship "Wow. Just wow. I never thought this would happen Ayumi, I really never did. I love you!"Yoshiki said, still shocked by the initial confession

"Y...you..do...?"She asked, not knowing whether he was joking or not.

"Yes."He replied simply, pressing his lips onto hers and pulling her down to sit on the bed as they kissed. They pulled away and he sat smirking at her before saying "You do not know how long I have waited for that. What you also don`t know is what else I have dreamed of doing."

"What the hell you perverted spaz!" Ayumi said blushing furiously

"Hey I never said what."Yoshiki pointed out

"Mr Kishinuma, you are free to go now." A nurse said poking her head round the door

"And now I can do exactly what it was that I wanted to do."Yoshiki said, making Ayumi grow nervous.

They had left the hospital and Yoshiki had led her up a rocky mountain path to a grassy clearing on top of a small cliff face. It overlooked the city and they sat in silence, sun pouring down on them as they sat, legs hanging off the edge of the cliff. "This is what I wanted to do."Yoshiki said wrapping his arm around Ayumi as they sat, the wind gently blowing their hair. "Up here, we are on top of the world."Yoshiki said as the sun beat down on them as they sat on a cliff, not caring about what else was going on around them as long as they had each other

**(so I got this idea after watching the trailer for Disney`s Big hero 6 (it looks awesome) and after listening to Greek Fire-top of the world like millions of times but yeah. I was hoping to upload more stuff soon but I keep getting distracted so yeah****)**


	2. Chapter 2 - As the snow falls

They were running, the dusty air filling their lungs as they ran from one of the ghost children in heavenly host. Yuki, the ghost who was chasing them, laughed creepily as she remembered how she had been killed in the basement and thinking about how she was going to kill these two new victims. Suddenly, Ayumi tripped, yelping in pain as she hit the ground.

"Shinozaki!"Yoshiki yelled, as the ghost approached her. Running over to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, just as the ghost raised the rusty blood covered scissors. The scissors were then brought down with much force, ramming the blade deep into Yoshiki`s hand. They ran, knowing the ghost wouldn`t give up on trying to kill them. They eventually reached the infirmary and both sat down on the beds. That was when Ayumi reali8sec the end of the blade jutting out of his palm. She took his hand and looked at the wound where the scissors were stuck. He winced as she took his hand, realising how much his head was spinning, making him realise how much blood he must of lost. He felt his consciousness slipping away however, before he fell unconscious, he muttered his last words "S...Shino..zaki...I...l..lo..ve...y...yo..u.."

"Shinozaki!" her teacher yelled at her. She had fallen asleep again. "Why have you been sleeping in class, again?"

"Sorry Sir I`m just not sleeping well at night."Ayumi replied as honestly as she could. Technically it was true, she hadn`t been sleeping well since she discovered her crush on Yoshiki or since the incident at heavenly host and she kept having nightmares where Yoshiki died, making her stay awake for the next hour or two.

"Don`t let it happen again then."The teacher replied simply, turning back to the board to continue the lesson.

"Shinozaki.."Yoshiki whispered to her. He sat at the desk behind her so he could easily talk to her without being found out."Meet me outside at the end of the day." She nodded, it was last lesson so she would meet him at the end of the lesson

The lesson ended pretty quickly and so, when the bell went and everyone was filing out of the classroom, Ayumi went outside and waited there for Yoshiki. He came out and spotted her immediately so he walked over to her and simply said "Follow me."

They started walking down a path through a forest, the path which she knew leaded down onto the beach. Once on the beach, the sky was getting dark already and a few snowflakes fell from the sky, landing lightly and blending in with the light coloured sand or the calm sea.

"So."Yoshiki said stopping and turning towards Ayumi "Are you going to tell me what`s wrong?"He asked

"It`s nothing Kishinuma."Ayumi replied faking a smile

"Oh come on, you think that`s going to fool me? I know you Shinozaki and just because Nakashima or Satoshi can`t tell that smile`s fake doesn`t mean I can`t. I can tell something is bothering you and I want to help."Yoshiki explained. Suddenly, Ayumi burst into tears and Yoshiki, not knowing what else to do, pulled her into a hug. When her sobs had died down slightly, he said "Shinozaki, please tell me what`s wrong."

"Please...please don`t...don`t..die..."She said between sobs and hiccups

"What? Why?"Yoshiki asked

"I need you...you protected me all throughout Heavenly Host and...I...really..like you..."Ayumi explained, mumbling the last part.

"You...what?"Yoshiki asked not knowing if he heard her right

"Since Heavenly Host, I`ve realised how much I like you as more than a friend.."Ayumi clarified

"Ayumi..I do too..I have for nearly two years and I never thought that this would happen but.."Yoshiki trailed off before leaning down and kissing her. She kissed back and they both stood there on the beach kissing whilst the snow fell gently around them. They pulled back and the snow continued to fall, landing in their hair and on their uniform.

"That was amazing."Ayumi gasped, as Yoshiki picked her up and set off in the direction of his apartment. "Eeek! Yoshiki, where are we going?"she asked surprised by the unsuspected movement.

"You will see."Yoshiki replied mysteriously as they set off.

**(Sorry it`s shorter then last time but yeah live with it****)**


	3. Chapter 3 - say you love me

Ayumi walked up to the door and after mentally checking with herself whether what she felt was correct. "Yes. Yes, I like him, I know I do..."She mumbled to herself before repeatedly banging her fist on Yoshiki`s door.

Yoshiki had been sat watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He expected it to be his sister Miki however when he opened the door, he was shocked to find Ayumi stood there nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. The shock must of been evident on his face as when Ayumi looked up at him, she grinned said "Was you expecting someone else?"

"Actually no but I`m still surprised as I`ve never told you where I live."Yoshiki said in reply "Anyway, care to explain two things. First what you doing here and second how do you know where I live?"

"Well, I came here to tell you something and as for how I know where you live, well...this is kind of awkward but I might of followed you home one time."Ayumi explained

"So you stalked me?" Yoshiki asked

"Well no..yes...no..I guess so..."Ayumi mumbled nervously.

Yoshiki stood, amazed at this revelation. Ayumi Shinozaki, his crush had stalked him? It was unbelievable to say the least.

"So, do you want to come in?"Yoshiki asked

"Ah, yes."Ayumi answered stepping inside as Yoshiki closed the door behind her

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"Yoshiki asked, curious as to what the class rep would possibly want to tell a `delinquent` like him.

"Ah...well...this is really hard to say but...I really like you.."Ayumi mumbled

"Wait..what...?"Yoshiki asked in disbelief

"I said I really like you. Are you deaf?" Ayumi repeated

"Sorry it`s just..I have dreamed of the day this would happen."Yoshiki said sheepishly

"Really? So what does that mean?"Ayumi asked

"It means, Ayumi Shinozaki, I love you."Yoshiki said before pulling her into his arms to kiss her. Ayumi gasped as he kissed her and she almost blacked out from shock however, when she regained her senses, she began to kiss her back. When they pulled away, realisation hit Yoshiki and he suddenly asked "Was you actually stalking me?"

"...Yes.."Ayumi replied in a quiet voice which matched how adorable she looked. Her cheeks were bright red and she was wearing a big fluffy jumper over her school uniform which made him want to hug her like a teddy bear.

"Well, in that case I`ll have to punish you."Yoshiki said in an intimidating tone

"...What are you going to do...?"Ayumi asked obviously scared by his tone and the way he was looking at her

"You will see.."Yoshiki replied before he started to tickle her

"Yoshiki!"Ayumi squealed as Yoshiki tickled her

"Yes?"Yoshiki inquired as he stopped tickling her to listen to her

"Please stop...i`ll do anything for you if you stop.."Ayumi said trying to catch her breath

"Anything?"Yoshiki asked, now intrigued in what she was saying

"Yes, anything..."Ayumi repeated

"In that case, I want you to..."Yoshiki said, deep in thought

"You want me to what?"Ayumi asked hoping he wouldn`t ask something ridiculous of her

"Ayumi, I want you...to say you love me."Yoshiki answered

"Yoshiki...?"Ayumi asked

"Just please say it."Yoshiki practically begged

"Yoshiki, of course I love you."Ayumi said before being engulfed in a hug by Yoshiki. She heard quiet sobbing sounds and realised that it was Yoshiki

"Yoshiki, are you okay?"Ayumi asked him

"Yeah I`m fine."Yoshiki sniffed "Just stupid thoughts, it doesn`t matter."

"A penny for your thoughts?"Ayumi asked

"I said it doesn`t matter."Yoshiki replied

"But it does."Ayumi insisted "I can tell that smile is fake."

"Why do you want to know? I thought you didn`t like me?"Yoshiki questioned

"I want to know because I want to help and of course I like you. I know in Heavenly Host I didn`t seem to show it but now I know. And what I know is that I love you."Ayumi explained

"I`m sorry.."Yoshiki said

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry about" Ayumi said

"Sorry for doubting you.."Yoshiki said

"No, you are not allowed to say the word sorry anymore. Well at least not today. I want to see you happy."Ayumi said

"I`m sorry but I can`t do that."Yoshiki joked

"Yoshiki."Ayumi said in warning

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that."He replied

"Well then I might just have to leave then."Ayumi said

"Right, I`ll stop, sorry."Yoshiki said "Sorry I didn`t mean to say that."

"It doesn`t matter about not saying sorry as long as your happy."Ayumi said in reply

"Okay."Yoshiki said "I love you Ayumi."

"I love you too Yoshiki."Ayumi replied

"How much?"Yoshiki asked

"Too much to put into words."Ayumi said as they fell into a comfortable silence, soon after which, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**(Third chapter/story/thing done but anyway, sorry to rant like this but on the last chapter someone reviewed it saying it was too short and I just wanna say If you don`t like it don`t read it. Yeah if you have a way I could improve it, go ahead and tell me but if you don`t have any advice and you don`t like it, don`t read the flipping story. Rant over. So I hope everyone had a merry Christmas filled with happiness but i had to get that rant over with cos it annoyed me. Also if that person is reading then sorry but I couldn`t PM you about this so yeah****)**


End file.
